


Dancing In Circles

by aberdeenrose



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Charles gets a little too sexually flustered to wait until after they are home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In Circles

If Charles craned his neck, he could almost see right down his wife’s dress. Almost. He took another bite of steak. I bet that King Willem can see right down it. It wasn’t fair. The dignitaries on either side of Charles were; to his right a man, and to his left an older woman in a high neck-lined dress. Sure, they kept him good company, great conversationalists they were, but all he could think about was getting Camilla undressed and making sweet, hot and rough, love to her.   
Instead, he’d have to wait until the end of the night to even get close to taking her dress off—although he could very well get her just as hot and bothered as he got him.   
“This steak is—” the former queen of the Netherlands paused, trying to find the right word, “amazing!”   
She went on to tell him a story that had involved a short lived change of heart about beef and meats. Each bite she took was surrounded by delicious noises.   
All Charles heard was Camilla making those same noises. He watched her in the middle of her conversation across the table. Her eyes lit up and she laughed heartily. Then, she looked up at him, a sexier and small grin on her face. A grin of knowing.   
He could feel himself straining against his dress pants, it was a good thing they were a little tight. 

Once the meal was finished, the group took to the dance floor. Charles danced with Beatrix and then Maxima. The song ended and Camilla stood off to the side, chatting up with Beatrix, their faces lively and excited. Charles kissed Maxima’s hand before excusing himself. He walked pass couple after couple, looking away only to avoid stepping on dresses.   
“And then Lola carried it over to the rest of the rubbish holding her nose!” Camilla chortled and both women laughed with heads roaring back. “Well, Darling, haven’t seen you in a while.”   
“Oh, that’s because he’s been twirling around the dance floor since we finished eating.” Beatrix swatted at him playfully with her satin clutch. “Although he was extremely charming.”   
“He always is,” Camilla cooed.   
“Might I break you two beautiful ladies up and spin my darling wife around the dance floor?” He looked to Beatrix for an answer, to which she nodded before searching for another younger dance partner.   
Charles took Camilla’s hand in his and lead her to the middle of the floor. Couples swirled around them, laughing and chatting away. He pulled her tight to him, completely flush to his body. She’d had a few glasses of wine and her eyes were starting to get physically heavy, he could tell. But he knew she wouldn’t drink much more, “all things in moderation” she’d always said.   
“I was telling her about Lola helping Sara change the baby’s diaper.”   
“Ah—I was wondering about that actually.” Their hands were intertwined with each other’s, mixing fingers around fingers and Charles kept them close to her heart as they danced. He leaned in close enough to her ear that her hair brushed against his face. “I was also wondering what kind of knickers you wore tonight.”  
She jerked her head back and looked up into his eyes, a wicked gleam in hers. With a sharp nod of her head, he leaned back down so that she could whisper back into his ear.   
“What if I told you I wasn’t wearing any?”   
Charles sucked in a bit of air. Before he could say anything however, Beatrix nudged his side with her elbow.   
“Keep some space between you two.” She had a serious face on, a scowl that was broken up by her own laughter, a betrayal of her sarcasm. A Lord twirled her away and Charles and Camilla were left to their slight privacy.   
“What if I told you that when we returned home,” he made sure to lean in extremely close now, “I was going to get you in the first empty room and slip your dress off?”   
Her face was turning red.   
“Or maybe I’ll simply flip the hem above your hips and bend you over the table?”   
Those baby blue eyes were hungry and full of want now. There was no doubt in his mind that she couldn’t feel his erection, they couldn’t physically get any closer to each other.   
It was her turn to taunt him.   
“I’ll be in the library. Five minutes after this song, come for me.” 

Charles tried to keep calm, tried to keep himself inconspicuous, but it proved difficult. He waited until the end of the song with Camilla clutched tightly against him. She tried to keep his mind from it by asking about his day and what he thought of the party. Charles couldn’t keep his excitement anymore.   
When the song was over he beamed at his wife. She stood on the balls on her feet and pecked him on the cheek.   
She swooped out the room, her ball gown swaying with her curvaceous hips. The rest of the guests started to dance to the next song, Charles searched for another glass of champagne. There was nothing on his mind by Camilla and how much he wanted her right now. He kept checking his watch and once five minutes was up. Downing the rest of the champagne, Charles started to make his way up the library.   
Only two people stopped him on his way.   
The door to the library was shut. He peered around the edge and spotted her shoes, tossed off to the side.   
“Darling?”   
She called for him from the other corner of the room, where the couch sat. There was only one light on, and it was nearest to the door, barely lighting Camilla.   
There was a light, flowery smell from her perfume. It intoxicated Charles.   
By the time he made it over to her, he had already pulled off his suit coat and bow tie.   
“Well, hello Lovie,” Camilla’s voice was husky and full of lust.   
“Mmm, you little minx. Stand up.”   
Charles was usually never so demanding with her, but tonight held possibilities. Tonight, he needed her in the best way possible.   
Camilla had a lusty grin on as she stood up.   
“Undress me.”   
She grabbed his collar and started to unbutton his shirt, one by one. Her hands were always gentle on him, never pressing to hard or touching him in a ticklish way.   
Charles watched her intently. He could watch her all day if he could. She’d undone his shirt all the way and was about to push it off of his shoulders, but he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.   
They were always passionate kissers. Each kiss, they knew, could be their last and they made it count.   
“I love you,” he whispered, his arms wrapped around her lower back.   
“And I love you.” She kissed him, biting on his lower lip. He growled and reached his hands down lower, her ass always fit perfectly in his hands.   
Camilla lowered herself to his waist, leaving a trail of kisses down his torso. She undid his belt and dress pants, without letting them fall to the ground.   
Charles couldn’t take it anymore, but he knew she would always take control of the bedroom. She looked up at him, her blue eyes gleaming, and then yanked off his pants. She gave him a saucy wink. She should have known though, he’d been obviously hard since after dinner.   
Tonight he wouldn’t be able to wait for long. There’d be no teasing, no crawling to the edge. Tonight would be fast and rough.   
She sucked in all of his hard length, right down to the base. Camilla was an expert at sucking him off. But a few more moments and he’d lose it. He pulled lightly on her hair, and guided her to sofa.   
There’d only been a handful of times when Charles had seen Camilla so quiet and wanting. Now she lay back on the sofa and watched him toss his pants to the side. There was a lot of risk in throwing his clothes off to the side, if anyone burst in, they’d be in trouble, but that was only a fleeting thought to him now.   
He nudged her knees apart and lifted the bottom hem of her gown. Tonight, her stockings were held up by a garter belt, their straps tight against her thighs. She too wore no panties.   
Camilla laughed and flopped back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling.   
“Surprise me Darling,” she whispered.   
Charles whistled softly and pulled her to the edge of the cushion. His hands running up her thighs, his thumb flicking over her clit. She inhaled and moaned, her back arching. He could feel her getting wet, with his free hand, he stroked his cock.   
He scrunched her dress up around her waist, making extra sure that they wouldn’t get any mess on her skirt. Charles rubbed the tip of his cock against her, making her jump and moan.   
“Please Darling,” she begged almost breathless. “Please fuck me Charles.”   
The words sent goose bumps down his arms and legs. He was torn between finishing himself or making his wife finish. The second she grasped his forearms, he made his choice and entered her fully, causing both of them to moan loudly.   
Charles, lying on top of her, quickly covered her mouth, still open in a silent scream, making sure she would not cry out in pleasure again.   
“Shhh, Darling, we must be quiet.” For a while, he didn’t move, just kissed her, their tongues intertwining, making him want her even more.   
Her blue eyes were wide open, staring into his.   
“Charles?”  
He started to thrust in and out of her, slow and deep thrusts. “Yes Darling?”   
“Please make me cum.” The softness of her voice took him off guard at first, he’d stopped moving. “Please.” She kissed him, just a simple kiss on the lips.   
Charles, still partially stunned, started to thrust into her, deep and harder, rubbing right over her G-spot. There had only been a handful of times when he’d found the right angle and rhythm, tonight was another time. Each time their bodies came together Charles could feel her grip in his arms tighten, her nails starting to dig into his flesh. Each thrust made her back arch and her head dig into the sofa. He watched her close, forgetting about getting himself off, and was in awe. Her pale flesh was such a stark contrast from her navy blue dress, he could pick out every crease in her skin, the shimmer of her sweat as he pounded away.   
Her hands quickly moved from his arms to the back of his neck, forcing him to lower his head. She clamped his head to hers and kissed him—moaning, almost screaming, into his mouth. Wave after wave of shudders rolled over her body and Charles could feel her clamping down around his cock.   
It was enough to send him over the edge and he moaned equally as loud with her. Their exchange of moaning turned into a passionate kiss.   
“I love you Darling,” he whispered once the kiss was broken. He kissed her ear and left a trail of them down her neck and onto her shoulder. “Darling?”   
He looked back up at her. Still shivering from her orgasm, Camilla was trying to catch her breath.   
“Here—“ he helped her sit up and tried to get her to take deep breaths compared to the still all too shallow ones that escaped her now.   
“I love you too Charles,” she choked out once she had calmed down.   
“Will you be alright?” He rested his hand between her shoulder blades.   
“Yes, I’ll be fine now. You might not be later though.” She grabbed his inner thigh and winked at him.   
Charles threw on his clothes and the couple made sure that they looked half ways decent before leaving the library.   
“There you are!” Princess Beatrix rounded the corner, two champagne glasses in her hands, along with a smile. “I’ve been looking for you both!”   
She handed Camilla a glass.   
“Shall we return to the ballroom?” Charles held out both of his arms, instead Beatrix and Camilla linked arms together and headed down the hall in front of him.


End file.
